True to Your Heart
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: seeing something that he wish not to see, Kaname's heart is breaking. Yuuta/Kaname warning inside


**True to Your Heart**

Fandom: Kimi to Boku

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst. Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Hint of Yuuki-Kaname, Yuuki-Chizuru, Yuuta-Kaname, Shun-Merry

Warning: Un Beta-ed, OOCness, YAOI, **NO BASHING!**

AN: for the record, I'm not against Yuuki/Kaname. Hell, I'm big fan of AsabaTwins/Kaname! Seme!Asaba Uke!Kaname~ :D and I do Enjoy Yuuta-Shun and/or Yuuki-Shun (with Kaname as the other's twin uke, of course). And I'm…dislike any-asaba/Chizuru…I think he's belonged to either marry or shun XD. But for this story sake, I'll…endure my own torture…hope you like it. (btw, try to read this story while listening to Serial Experimental Lain OST – Duvet by BoA )

* * *

Kaname on the brink of tears as he saw Yuuki kissed Chizuru, willingly. He knew that this would be the end of their relationship. Who he was kidding, there were no relationship at all between him and the younger Asaba twin. He was indeed in love with him, and Yuuki was indeed accepting him, but he never saw that light. That light that shone in the eye of someone who's fell in love with another. And this sight really-really hurt him.

Kaname bit his lips, hands clenched tightly on the bento-sandwiches-he made for Yuuki.. But he guessed it's no use now, since he knew that the younger twin won't eat his bento…never, and never will. He was begging on his legs for Kaname to 'show a little love'. _"Hah! Little love, indeed,"_ Kaname though bitterly, _"I was hoping at least he have the decency to break me up first…not…,"_ He choked another sobs. He took a deep breath then left the couple silently.

He walked passed 3-3 class and didn't realize that he passed the elder Asaba.

Yuuta stopped walking then turned to see Kaname's back, "Ah, Kaname, did you see-," he halted when the said man gave him no respond. Kaname just walked away, deep in though. Yuuta shrugged, _"What's up with him…I though he was going to give that bento to Yuuki-kun,"_ Yuuta thought, _"…always for him,"_ he added bitterly, _"Ah well, I'll head upstair…doubt that Yuuki-kun there though…if Kaname found him there, that bento box shouldn't be with him now."_ He walked silently toward the stairs. He climbed, and once he's on his destination, Yuuta opened the door quietly, "Are you there, Yuu-"

Yuuta's eyes widened at the sight.

There, in front of him, kissing the small blonde, on his lips.

Yuuta frozen, gaped at the 'cheating' couple. _"Ah-,"_ realization hit him, _"Does it mean that…that Kaname-,"_ Yuuta eyes darkened at the though. He pushed the door loudly.

The couple startled. Yuuki's eyes widened. "Yuuta…."

With his usual stoic expression, Yuuta said, "Oh so here you are, Yuuki-kun…and Chizuru," he added for after-though.

There're awkward silences.

"Ah, uhm, Yutta, its-" Chizuru tried to break the ice

Yuuta, ignoring Chizuru reasons, snapped at Yuuki. "I'm disappointed in you," He said before Yuuta came closer.

Yuuki eyes widened, he clearly understood why his elder brother said that, but he couldn't help to be surprised by such claim. Yuuta, never, ever said something like that…even though he knew he were at wrong most of the time. What the younger one could do was bow his head, at least he have the decency to be ashamed by his doing. "I-"

"Save it, Yuuki-kun, he saw you two making out," was Yuuta reply, cold and right to the point.

"Huh?" Yuuki's eyes widened once he saw the cold stare from his brother.

"Dare?" Chizuru asked innocently.

"Ask your…boyfriend here," Yuuta said as he clenched his fist and then punched the younger brother on the stomach.

Chizuru gasped.

Yuuki bent down in pain before finally he gave up and dropped on the floor, hands touched his stomach. However, even thought he was in pain, he didn't complain, he have no right to do so.

Yuuta glared at him before its softened slightly, and then turned his and went back to his own class.

"Yutan-!" Chizuru snapped at him.

"Leave it, Chizuru," Yuuki cut him.

"But, Yukki…he punched you," Chizuru said softly.

"He has the right to do so…Chizuru."

The blonde haired male eyed him worriedly. "Why?"

Despite answering Chizuru, Yuuki's eyes linger on his brother's back far too long, he knew that eventually he had to explain to Chizuru, but he never expect to be this soon. And he knew that what did was wrong, big time. He knew that this will hurt not only his dear Kaname, but also his dearest Brother. But…

Yuuki turned his head he stared at Chizuru hardly.

"Yukki?"

"Chizuru…we need to talk."

* * *

Yuuta was running, not walking calmly and, of course, coolly like usual. He was running in desperation to find certain dark haired crush of his. He was determine to make Kaname feel better, but to do that, he need to find him first. He stopped when he was right in front of their class. "Sumimasen, did Kaname back already?" he asked politely.

One of Takahashi Rina, a girl he dated once, replied, "Yuuta-kun, Tsukahara-kun is not back yet…."

"Ah, sou," he replied, "Arigatou," he murmured before he turned his back.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun!" Rina called him again.

Yuutaa glanced at her, "Hai?"

"But I saw Tsukahara-kun walked downstairs," Rina replied again.

Yuuta nodded his head in acknowledgement before he ran again.

Rina smiled a little, she knew his little well-kept secret. However, she frowned, she knew that Kaname currently dating the younger Asaba, she knew because Yuuta was making her as his personal 'diary' for a while, they're (best) friend after all. Rina shook her head, _"Something must be happening between those two, and Yuuta-kun apparently knew something too…I just wish that Yuuta can get what he wish for…as well as happiness for Tsukahara-san…,"_ she thought as she sat down on her seat again.

Back to Yuuta

He stopped running as he's outside the school building. He walked as fast as he could and start searching for the megane, _"Where the hell are you…"_ he scan the back garden…he breathed sharply when he saw the figure that he was looking for. The said teen currently sat on the dirt, and had disheveled look, a bit dirty, he seems fell down, hard. He walk silently toward him, once he could take a good look, it seems what he guess was right; Kaname was falling, tripped, and apparently that little accident ruined the bento he made.

Kaname snapped his head and he end up stared at Yuuta's calm look. "Yuu…yuuta?" Kaname blinked hard, trying to hide his teary eyes.

"Don't," Yuuta said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Don't cry, Kaname," he replied gently, "It's not like you at all."

Kaname scowled and fail spectacularly. "Sh-shut up," he said.

Yuuta closed his eyes then sighed deeply. He opened his eyes and then changed his position; now he was in front of Kaname, bowed slightly in order to gather the can-be-saved-bento and then grabbed Kaname's arm and then pull him. "Come on, if you still wish to sit, at least do that on cleaner seat. Not dirt."

Kaname gave him a glare, if not a bit shy one.

Those two finally sat under a tree, quite far from the crowds. Yuuta eyed the remained bento on his laps in silence. "Do you have something to talk about?"

Kaname shifted his eyes. "No," he answered a bit coolly.

Yuuta snorted slightly, smiled a bitter smile, without looking at the megane class rep. "Why I don't believe you…," he said softly as he grabbed one of ruined sandwiches.

"What will you do with them? Its dirty, you should just thro-" Kaname's eyes widened, "What! Yuuta!" he grabbed Yuuta's wrist and then tried to pull them back as the ruined food came closer to the elder Asaba's lips. "What are you doing?"

"Eat them," was Yuuta's simple reply.

Kaname blurted, "What?" He gaped slightly at him, hand still holding Yuuta's. "They are dirty! And you still going to eat the-"

"Yes," he cut him.

Kaname eyed him disbelievingly. "What? Why?"

"Because you made them," was his simple reply.

"That kind of reason is not enough," Kaname countered, "What is the rest?"

Yuuta just eyed the dark haired teen down. And in one quick moment, he bent down and stole a short, peck, kiss on the teen's lips before he pulled back.

Kaname, who was too shocked with the kiss, loosened his grip on Yuuta's wrist. Blushed hard.

Seen this, Yuuta quickly ate the sandwich, ignoring the weird taste of the remain dirt on the food. "This quite tasty," he said before he smirked at the, slightly, shorter teen, "You outdo yourself today, Kaname-kun."

Kaname gaped at him, "Wh-wha-huh-bwah?"

"Eloquent as always…," the elder Asaba said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Damn it!" Kaname cursed softly, "Yuuta-"

"Because I want to taste the food you made, Kaname," Yuuta cut him off. "You made them to be eaten, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I know it wasn't for me…," he trailed off, "But since you have no one to give them at the moment, then I'm free to stole it away, aren't I?"

Ambiguous, was the first thing that came to Kaname's mind. "What…what do you mean by that…," he asked him softly.

"Do you really wish for me to explain it for you…Kaname?" eyeing Kaname's expression, Yuuta sighed in defeat. "I know you made them for Yuuki, Kaname-kun," he whispered, "And I know that he…anyway, I know that it is impossible for you to be together with him at the moment, in other words, your bento was free to give to. And I decide to take them….," he said softly, "And you," he added.

Kaname flushed slightly, this was the bluntest, not ot mention longest, exclamation that ever came from Asaba, whichever they were. "Yuuta, be serious…we cannot-"

"Why?" Yuuta cut him.

Kaname hung his head a bit lower than before. "You're his brother…."

"So? He is your friend," Yuuta said, that was mean for Chizuru.

"It's different-" he tried to protest.

"No its not, Kaname-kun, you know it that much," Yuuta cut easily. Heard nothing from Kaname, Yuuta decided to keep on with his…speech, "I'll tell you the truth for this once, Kaname-kun," Yuuta said as he stood. He stared down at Kaname. "Kaname, I've been in love with you for 5 years, maybe longer than that…I don't know, but one thing I know of…I love you more than Yuuki loved you."

Kaname eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes Kaname, I love you long before my ototou," he said.

Kaname eyed Yuuta unbelievingly, surprised by his claim. "You…loved me…that long?"

"No, not loved, I still have my eyes and heart on you," Yuuta said, a bit irritated.

Ignoring the tone Yuuta used, Kaname asked him again, "Then, If you really love me...how come you never told me about your feeling before? Did you Yuuki knew how you feel? If he knew, why did he accept my feeling? And what about Shun?"

"What about Him? he have nothing to do with me, he have his own girlfriend. And beside, both of them knew that I love you, Kaname-kun," Yuuta said softly, eyes dropped slightly as he eyed the teen under him, "And they knew you loved Yukki. Yukki knew that I knew you loved him. And he knew, if he denied your feeling, it will hurt you…and hurting you means hurting me…."

"So you mean…he took my feeling out of pity?" Kaname was getting angry, he yelled at Yuuta.

"I'm not finished yet, Kaname!" Yuuta yelled back at him, but not loud enough to make such commotion.

"Ah," Kaname breathed in, "…Sorry," he murmured.

Yuuta took another deep breath, "He…does love you, Kaname…but not as intense as mine…he didn't take you out of pity or because he didn't love you, he just…I guess, he just don't wish to hurt you."

Kaname knew how Yuuki could get, he knew about the younger Asaba well enough to guess why he did it. "But still…."

"It was better to deny in the first place than broken like this, no?"

Kaname snort bitterly. "That would be the best."

"No it's not, Kaname-kun," Yuuta replied.

"Why you said that? If he didn't accept me, weren't you going to ask me out?" Kaname asked him softly.

Yuuta gave him a small smile, "I doubt it." He bent down and cupped Kaname's cheek, "Believe it or not Kaname, I'm a bit coward about this…if he didn't do something like this…I wouldn't dare…," he gave the megane a soft kiss between his eyes, "To do this," he finished softly.

Kaname's widen eyes closed, trying to sort this sudden feelings out. A faint blush adorned his cheek.

"To say that I love you," Yuuta murmured before he kissed Kaname's forehead, "And to admit that I want to kiss you senselessly right here, right now," he smirked when he saw Kaname opened his eyes and eyed him bewilderedly.

He spluttered, "W-what?"

"Heh," Yuuta smirked, "Joking, I wouldn't do something that might reduce your reputation into ashes, Kaname-kun."

Still blushing, Kaname scowled at him, "Don't joke about something like that!"

Yuuta snorted slightly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

His reply made the dark haired teen blushed even harder; because Yuuta meant that he really wish to kiss him, maybe not the right here right now part tho. As he felt warmth slowly gone, he watched Yuuta's retreated hand serenely. "What…would you do if Yuuki deny me?"

Yuuta scowled slightly as he sat in front of Kaname. "I would punch him on the face," he deadpanned.

"You wouldn't," Kaname eyed him bewilderedly.

"Trust me, I would," Yuuta said.

Kaname fixed his glasses before he sighed in defeat. "…What are we now?"

"I'd love it if you stop seeing ototou-kun or anyone who court you other than me," the fair head answered in riddle.

Kaname sighed, he rolled his eyes.

Yuuta smirked at him, "You're mine after all."

The class rep frozen for few seconds before blushed again, "Don't talk like that…I don't agree yet…."

Yuuta, still smirked, grabbed the dark haired teen's head and titled his own, closing the distance between their lips. "You're mine, that's final," he kissed Kaname, a bit forcefully, before parted to say something again, "And I don't mind to have you as mine as you re-new your love for me, Kaname-kun," he said seductively.

Speechless, which was what Kaname do. Thankfully, he managed to knock some sense so he could react at the fair head's typical declaration of love. He chuckled slightly before closing their distance and gave Yuuta his own soft kiss. "Then you have to be a lot better than Yuuki," he said before claiming the other's lips.

Yuuta comply happily.

**END**

AN:I do have an epilogue on the making...still want me to put the epilogue? then tell me... lol, I'm also ready to write Yuuta-Shun and Yuuki-Kaname + Chizuru-Merry. so...if you wish for the epilogue, I wont write the new story yet, I'll finish em...but if you dont care about the epilogue...I'll write the other fic...

thank you for reading...and...sorry for the OOC-ness...


End file.
